


I Feel Safe In Your Embrace

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter confines in his mentor that he's never experienced anything to do with sex before and is incredibly self conscious, so Tony offers to be the one to help him.Classic friends to lovers, beauty, feels and smut.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	I Feel Safe In Your Embrace

_ A simple touch of the hands can mean so much more than you could imagine. It calms all storms, sweetens all bitters, it shows you that you're okay, loved and not alone. _

Down in the lab, Tony Stark was working on trying to fix one of his robots, while Peter was humming to himself as he worked at his desk. The two of them had gotten a bit closer lately, since the return and everything. Tony was absolutely fine, pretty much back to normal, except that he had welcomed Peter into his life much more.

The younger man was all but nineteen, and was incredibly excited to be spending all of this time with the older man, especially because he was pretty much obsessed with him and always had been. Since Stark's return from the afterlife, Peter had practically attached himself to the older man, sucking up every part of his time and attention. 

"So you never did tell me," Tony spoke up as he tightened some bolts. Peter raised his head and looked up at him as he worked.

"How's things going with that MJ chick?"

"Uhh, not good." Peter replied blatantly, "We broke up."

Tony peered back at him, raising his eyebrows. "Who dumped who?" 

Peter shrugged, looking back at his desk as he continued to work on his new recipe for his web fluid. "She dumped me, I guess." He admitted, noticing how Tony stopped what he was doing and looked over to him. "She wanted things that I wasn't ready for. But… Mr. Stark, this was like six months ago."

"Six months and you didn't say anything?" Tony was slightly offended that his young protegé told him everything and yet neglected to tell him this.

The younger man sighed as he put down what he was doing and slumped down in his chair. "Because you're  _ you _ . You've probably never been dumped! And like, the first girlfriend I get dumps me. It's pathetic." He explained as he stared at a pencil, picking it up and playing with it on the desk.

"I have so been dumped," Tony corrected him, hopping off his stool and putting the tools down on the table. "Have you noticed that I'm currently divorced?" He chuckled as he walked over to Peter's desk and jumped up to sit on it. "So what happened?"

Peter's cheeks tinged red as he tried to cover his face, "I don't want to tell you,"

"Why not?" Tony sounded incredibly offended. "Do you think I'm going to mock you or something?

"Uhh, no… it's just…  _ embarrassing. _ " He said quietly, "It's stupid.

Tony moved his legs to sit cross legged, facing him and resting his head on his hands. "I'm intrigued… what could it be? Something that our Spiderman won't do?" He smiled as he watched Peter trying to burn holes into the ground. "Is it to keep yourself out of trouble because you never seem to want to do that?'

Peter's lips curved into a smile, shaking his head and sitting back, crossing his legs and staring up at the older man. "You really wanna know?" 

The older man nodded, staring intently. 

Peter sighed, relaxing into the seat as he let his eyes search around the room for a spot to focus on. This was such an awfully embarrassing thing to admit, especially to someone he respected so much.

"I wasn't ready for uh… sex stuff." He closed his eyes and covered his face in embarrassment, talking fast as he tried to get it all out in the open. "She wanted to give me a blow job and I freaked out, so I said we'd do it another time and she was really eager and I kept saying no and eventually she got bored and went out and slept with someone else."

He was ready for the laughter, the embarrassment, the moment where he realised he was more pathetic than he was. Peter was so sure that Tony would be thinking less of him around now, but surprisingly… there was no laughing. 

Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "That's not stupid at all," he said in a comforting voice. "I'm proud of you for saying no,"

Peter looked up at him in surprise, not understanding this reaction. "Proud?" He echoed quietly. 

Tony nodded, pulling away his hand. "If you're not ready," his face was soft, offering Peter a warm smile. "Then you're not ready, she shouldn't be trying to make you. I'm really happy to hear you didn't give in just to get her to shut up."

The younger man's face went red as he half smiled, nodding slightly and looking down. "Thanks, Mr. Stark. I don't know why it just makes me feel so pathetic."

"It shouldn't," Tony stated as he jumped off the table and walked over to his desk, pulling up his own chair to sit in. "You just do it when you're ready."

Peter laughed bitterly, "That's the thing! I don't know if I'll ever be ready… I'm scared, and it's stupid, but I want it to be special, perfect and memorable, you know? Something mind blowing."

"It's your first blow job, it's gonna be mind blowing, but I think you're romanticising it too much," Tony commented, "Sex isn't always special, but you've got so much time to find what you want and what you don't, just because you're 19 doesn't mean you HAVE to do it now."

The younger man looked sadly down at the floor and nodded. "I guess you're right," Peter replied sadly, "I want to do it. I just… I don't know." He held onto his hair and closed his eyes in frustration. "It's driving me mad!"

Tony watched him for a few moments, studying him. He'd been through enough therapy to know that these fears don't come through from nowhere.

"What makes you so scared?" Tony asked him, hoping to delve in deep and help him find the solution. 

Peter dropped his hands to his lap. "Many things. I'm… I'm worried my body isn't good enough… or that people will judge me on it. And uh… because I'm Spiderman, I'm super strong… I don't want to hurt someone."

Tony nodded, clenching his jaw. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see what you mean about your strength, but do you honestly hate yourself that much that you'll deny yourself a normal human instinct?" He raised an eyebrow to him.

"I guess. I'm nothing like you, Mr. Stark. I'm not this handsome, well dressed man. I don't have the charm, and even if I did… What if I hurt them?" 

Tony thought for a moment, moving slightly as he tried to pull at the threads of the thought train going around in his mind. He scratched his head and felt himself saying it before he could really think it through. 

"You need someone who's used to rough play then, someone who's maybe also really strong?" He told Peter, who looked slightly worried.

"But… they'll be expecting more from me… I don't want them to pity me. I know I sound hopeless, Mr. Stark. And I really just want them to care about me." Peter sounded sad and heartbreaking, it made the older man feel extremely sorry for him. 

"Fine, I'll do it." Tony stated, his heart literally beating so hard he could hear it. He couldn't believe he just told his intern that he'd be his first blow job. The tension changed in the room, both of them totally dumbfounded by how this conversation had turned.

Peter's mouth gaped open, his brows furrowed as he looked at his mentor, his cheeks still red with embarrassment. "You… you'll do it?" 

Now Peter had never been into men, nor had he even thought about men in this way. But Tony goddamned Stark was offering him his first blowjob… like… that doesn't come around that often. He was sort of surprised to hear that the great womaniser didn't mind doing things with guys!

The older man nodded cautiously. "I'm used to having it rough, and I care about you. I'll make it nice for you, and uh, what's more memorable than having Tony Stark on his knees with your dick in his mouth?" He forced out a little chuckle, trying to make the mood a little lighter. 

Tony had never been with a man before. Boy, he had offers, of course he did. Basically everyone who was into men that he met, had propositioned him. But he was never really won over, he enjoyed women waaay too much. But Peter was different. Peter wasn't some sleazy person who just wanted to use him, Peter was a sweet soul who wasn't pushing him, but who he was helping.

He could hear Peter breathe in slowly, thinking long and hard about the offer. "Uh… have you ever done it before?" 

"I've had it done," Tony shrugged, "But it's not like you're going to know the difference. And I won't judge you on your body," he added in. 

He was single now so it didn't really matter who he did what with, (as long as it was both consensual - Tony was a huge fan of consent). And to be honest, he hadn't done anything with anyone for a week or so, so he was kind of itching to get back into the bedroom. 

"W… will you… will you kiss me?" Peter asked nervously and quietly, his hands shaking slightly with nerves as he looked worried. "Just to… set the mood?"

The older man nodded ever so slightly. "If that's what you want, I can definitely do that." He scratched his chin as he took another deep breath in. "So uh, when do you want to?"

"When do you feel like it?" Peter asked sheepishly. 

Tony smiled widely and licked his lips, resting his elbow on his desk. "It's  _ not _ about me, I always feel like it. When do YOU want to do it?" 

"Uh… n… now?" Peter's voice was almost in a whisper as his eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment. He heard Tony shift in his seat but couldn't bear to look up.

"We could do it now. I want to have a wash though, I'm all covered in grease. We could go upstairs?" Tony offered him. "Would that be okay?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, please." He held onto the desk and slowly stood up, waiting for Tony to do the same. 

"Kid, we don't have to do it if you're that scared." Tony got up too, leaning back on his desk. "It's okay. This offer will last forever." 

"I know. I want to. I'm just… I feel weird."

Tony walked over to him, holding out his hand. "Take my hand," he offered. "We'll do this however you want it. Together," he offered him a sweet and comforting smile.

The younger man stepped forward and let his elegant hand slip into Tony's strong one. It felt fucking amazing, just to be standing here, holding hands with the man he had obsessed over for so long. He felt his stomach twist with nerves as Tony moved their hands so their fingers were entwined, before leading him across the room to the doors. 

They were silent for the ride up, both of them nervous and thinking about how nice it was to be holding hands. It was such a silly little thing, but it automatically made Peter feel safe, and without a doubt put a lot of worries Tony had in his head away. 

When they got to the penthouse, Tony walked Peter inside, pausing in the middle of the room. "Uh," he looked around the room before settling his eyes on Peter. "Why don't you get comfortable and watch some TV? I'll go have a shower and then meet you in here?"

Peter nodded, blushing as he realised how close they were standing. "I'll be waiting," he smiled nervously. Tony stared at him for a moment, taking a hasty breath in as he moved in and lay a gentle kiss on his warm cheek, lingering a little as he heard the younger man gasp.

He moved back, taking his hand from Peter's and gently stroking his chin. "See you soon," he slowly walked away towards the hallway and headed down to his en suite bathroom. 

Peter let out a deep breathe, his face breaking out into a grin as he tried to comprehend what the fuck it was happening. He spun around on his heels and did a little jump, he was so excited and so fucking nervous! 

Peter was about to get his first blowjob! And it was going to be amazing, he could just feel it. To be honest, even if it wasn't, he was going to be doing it with the person he most cared about. Tony had such a way of making him feel completely safe.

He was going to be naked… NAKED in front of his mentor. Iron Man would be looking at his naked body! The nerves started to build up more inside him, his heart racing. 

Peter hated his body, so much so he couldn't look in the mirror. He walked through to the sitting room and turned on the tv, finding a random comedy show to help calm him down.

He decided he had time to do a few pushups, trying to get his muscles flexed so he wasn't a complete disappointment. After twenty three, his nerves were just making him feel too sick to carry on. He paced back and forward for a minute, trying to decide how he wanted Tony to find him. 

The shoes and socks would be annoying, so he discarded them, stacking them neatly against the wall. He also decided to pull off his belt, putting it with his stuff. That would probably get in the way too. Once he had done that, he settled down on the sofa and tried to think of other things. 

This was really happening!

Tony dried himself with a towel, his body wracked with nerves as he thought about what it was he was offering to do. All that mattered to him, was that Peter was having a good time. He didn't want him to be scared, he wanted him to have fun. He was slightly worried that he had pushed the kid into it, but he knew that Peter knew how to say no. It wasn't going to stop him from asking him every two minutes though.

He pulled on a tank top and some comfortable sleeping trousers before he walked back through to the lounge, where he found Peter curled up on the couch smiling at the tv.

"Hey you," Tony greeted him, "What are you watching?" 

Peter looked up at him with a mix of nerves and hope in his eyes, "Uh, The Office. It always makes me laugh," he nervously moved his foot towards him so Tony could sit down.

"Listen," Tony sat down on the edge of the sofa. "If you don't want to do this, just tell me… it's okay."

"I do want to, Mr. Stark. If anyone will keep me safe… it's you." He replied sweetly, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched his mentor. "Are you looking for an out?"

"No! Not at all," Tony answered him quickly. "I just want you to want to." 

"I promise. I'll tell you if I want you to stop," Peter turned his body to face Tony's. "I really want this,"

Tony smiled at him, reaching over and gently touching his hand. "Here? Or somewhere else?"

The younger man watched as their fingers gently touched each other's, it felt weird and warm, sort of calming in a way. He still felt nervous, but in a nicer way. Peter's eyes searched up to find Tony's.

"Uh… am I allowed in the bedroom?"

Tony chuckled, "You are, come on. Let's get you in the most expensive bed in the world." He stood up, and led Peter through the room before asking Friday to turn off the tv. They slowly walked towards the furthest away door.

Tony opened his bedroom door, letting Peter walk in first. "In you get," he smiled, "Do you want a drink or anything?"

Peter stepped inside slowly, looking around the room in awe. "I'm fine," he whispered as he took in the sight. Tony's room was giant, with the biggest bed he had ever seen, covered in expensive fluffy pillows and covers. He had a massive TV, and a terrace, as well as a walk in closet AND an ensuite. Damn this man knew how to live.

Peter could feel the soft carpet beneath his feet, the comforting feel helping him to settle. 

"Well," Tony spoke softly, closing the door and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Tell me how you want this, how did you imagine this?"

The younger man walked over and sat down beside him, leaving some space between them. "Like this… sitting here with someone kneeling between my legs." He admitted quietly.

"I can do that," Tony smirked, moving his hand to sit on Peter's. "Maybe we could get you naked first?" 

Peter turned his head to look at him, "Do you want me to strip in the bathroom… or?"

"Peter, I know you've never done anything like this before, but has no one ever taken off your clothes before?" 

The younger man shook his head. "No… not since I was like six. But that's different, that's not… wait, are you offering?" It dawned on him as his eyes widened slightly.

"I am offering." He confirmed, "Would you like me to?'

Peter gulped, nervously agreeing to it. No one had ever offered to do this before, and although he was terrified of the judgement, he was kind of excited to be touched. 

Tony moved onto the floor and situated himself in front of Peter's legs, sitting on his knees. He looked up into Peter's nervous eyes and smiled, "I believe," he whispered, "I was going to kiss you. Would you like me to do that?"

Peter nodded, unable to speak, completely starstruck and lost for words. Tony rested his hands on Peter's thighs, leaning up to bring their faces together. One hand settled gently on Peter's soft jaw, inching closer as both of them were terrified. Tony's nose touched Peter's as he tilted his head, his hot breath against the younger man's. 

Their lips touched. It was soft and extremely sweet, sending tingles throughout their bodies. Tony moved his lips experimentally, dragging the younger man to do the same. With their bodies close, they began to kiss like secret lovers, seeping with a tenderness that people would die for. Peter moaned as he felt the older man's tongue enter his mouth, massaging his own tongue. 

Tony's body was lit with a fire, as Peter kissed like an angel and tasted sweeter than wine. Peter's hand settled on his neck as he was left tantalised by the older man. The older man gently nibbled on his bottom lip, 

"Stark," Peter whispered as Tony pulled away, his eyes closed and his heart glowing. The older man smiled at the younger man's contented face. Tony stroked his cheek again before he let his hands fall to the hem of Peter's t-shirt. 

"Now," Tony whispered, "Let's get this off of you, you're going to get very hot, very soon." He said seductively as he let his fingers touch the soft skin beneath the material. Peter shivered at the touch, his eyes still closed as Tony's large, strong hands caressed his body, pushing his shirt up over his chest. "Arms up, love." 

Peter moved so his shirt could be removed, and within seconds he was topless. He kept his eyes closed so he didn't have to see the disgust.

"Wow," he heard Tony say. "Pete…" his fingertips trailed over the younger man's body, resting on his waist. "Peter, honey, open your eyes… look at me."

The younger man hesitantly opened his eyes, they were already showing his fear or rejection, a line of water along the bottom. 

He looked down to see his mentor admiring him, looking at him as if he was golden.

Tony's hazel eyes looked up to meet Peter's.

"Kid... You're so… so pretty." He sounded so genuine. "You're so strong… and these muscles… your soft skin… Peter, why on earth wouldn't you like this?" 

Peter shrugged and cleared his throat. "I feel ugly."

Tony leaned forward and kissed his abdomen sofly, giving him a few kisses before he let his fingers stroke over the hem of his trousers. "Not ugly," he whispered against his skin. 

He decided not to strip him down just yet, he wanted to get him aroused first. And Peter was getting there, but he needed a little more. Tony let his hands rub up and down Peter's legs, looking him in the eyes. 

"So pretty," he told him, letting one hand travel towards Peter's crotch, gently touching it. "You want to get hard for me?" 

Peter nodded, breathing a little heavier now as Tony began to rub him through his trousers softly.

"Come on then, I want to make you feel good," Tony beckoned in a seductive tone. "You're gonna feel so good." He felt Peter's cock harden beneath his touch, as the younger man whimpered at the touch, his arms shaking slightly as he was keeping himself up. 

"I'm going to take this off you, is it still okay?"

"Please," Peter managed to croak out, "It's okay."

Tony unbuttoned Peter's trousers and the younger man moved so that he could slip them down over his hips. His eyes were closed again, shaking as his hard cock was freed along with his milky thighs and long gorgeous legs. Soon he was completely naked.

"Jesus christ," Tony gasped as he placed his hands on Peter's thighs, making the younger man shiver in want. "Darling, you're exquisite." He leaned down and put his face against Peter's thigh, opening his legs up a little and getting in closer. "Your cock is such a nice size,"

"It is?" 

"Yeah, kid. It's perfect," Tony's fingertips traced around the sensitive skin around Peter's pulsing cock. "That's the prettiest cock I've ever seen." He licked his hand and wrapped it around Peter's cock, making the younger man gasp and open his eyes. 

Tony caught his gaze as he began to slowly jerk him off, making him whimper and moan with the sweetest little sounds. "Do you feel good?"

Peter nodded, biting his lip and looking incredibly turned on. "Yes… god yes…"

All of this was turning Tony on too, his cock hard in his trousers as he listened to the magical sounds and witnessed the coming undone of Peter.

"I'm gonna put my lips on you," Tony told him, "Is that okay?"

"Mr. Stark?" His little voice came out, "Can… can you hold my hand?" 

Tony's hand reached over and gently took Peter's in his own, keeping him safe as he moved his head closer to the younger man's cock. He kept Peter's gaze as he let his lips touch the head, making the younger man gasp again.

Tony licked over the slit, before pulling back and licking up the side of his shaft. Every movement made Peter moan. The older man continued to lay kisses upon his cock, licking all over before he decided to take him in. 

He wrapped his lips around Peter's cock, holding his hand tight as he sunk down.

"Fuck!" Peter exclaimed, his head hanging backwards as he squeezed Tony's hand. "Mr. Stark!" He moaned as the older man had started to move his head up and down, taking all of the younger man in his throat. 

"Oh!" He moaned again. Tony's hand moved to massage Peter's balls as he sucked harder on his cock, moaning as he encouraged the younger man to get closer. 

"Mr… oh… OH… FUCK." Peter moaned, starting to move his hips along with Tony's head, his cock sliding in and out of the older man's face. Peter opened his eyes and looked down to Tony, who was looking up at him. To see your cock entering your heros mouth is one fucking perfect sight. 

Peter's mouth hung open, one hand holding onto Tony's as the other went to grip into his hair, he began to thrust up a little more, giving into what he wanted, what he needed. It felt so warm, so fucking wet. It was heaven as he was edging nearer to his orgasm. 

"Mr. Stark! I'm so close!" Peter warned him, fucking into Tony's mouth, watching himself as he did it. His mentor worked harder, humming around his cock.

Peter's body was heating up, his skin red and sweaty as he was on the edge. "Please!" He whined, holding Tony's hair tighter, fucking up into him even harder, making the older man moan in surprise. 

"It's coming…. Oh… OH… OH FUCK… I'M… I'M CUMMING!" Peter cried out as he thrust up hard down Tony's throat, filling the older man up with his cum. Stark swallowed hard, drinking down every drop. He wasn't sure that he liked the taste, but he wasn't going to make the kid self conscious by making a scene and spitting it out. 

He pulled back as Peter started to soften, still holding his hand and looking up at him. "Was that okay?" 

Peter's hair was a mess, his face was glistening as a grin was plastered on it. His eyes were tired as he looked down at his mentor. "Amazing," he smiled. "Come here," 

He pulled Tony onto the bed.

"Pete, this isn't a romant-" he was cut off as Peter kissed him again, lovingly and desiringly. Tony couldn't even remember what he was about to say, he let himself melt into the kiss as he pulled Peter down to lie on the soft mattress. 

Tony's arms went around Peter's body, holding him close as his clothed cock pressed into him. The kiss was mesmerising, both of them moaning into it. 

"Need to get you off," Peter mumbled into the kiss. "You deserve it,"

Tony smirked into the kiss, his hand taking Peter's and settling it on his crotch over his trousers. "Touch me here," he whispered.

Peter kissed him as his palm rubbed over Tony's large hard cock, making the older man moan into his mouth. Tony's moaning was the sexiest fucking thing he had ever heard, his voice was low and gravelly. 

"Take them off," Peter told him, biting his lip. "Shirt too," 

Tony didn't even think about it, he moved back and rid himself of his clothes in seconds. Coming back to Peter he noticed that the younger man's demeanor had changed.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Peter replied as he pulled Tony close and kissed him harder, turning him onto his back and straddling him. He was hard again, painfully so. They both moaned as their cocks lined up, Peter's perfect body covering Tony's.

"You're so fucking hot," Peter growled as he kissed him harder, rubbing their cocks together, his hands sliding down his body. He was practically trembling with desire.

"Yeah?" Tony replied, spinning them around so Peter was on his back now, gripping onto him as they began to rub off on each other. "You're hot too," he leaned down and began to kiss Peter's neck.

Peter whined in a high pitch, thrusting his hips up against Tony's, grasping onto him as their bodies moved together. "I love your body!" Peter exclaimed, "So strong! I'm so safe!"

Tony bit down on his neck, gripping him as he could feel their precum dripping down their cocks. He was so close. "Legs around me," he told him.

Peter did as he was told, and Tony moved his hips harder and faster against him, the sensations in their dicks felt beyond amazing. The younger man was whimpering, begging him for another kiss.

"Hand!" He called out as he let his fall to his side. Tony took his hand, looking down at him with darkened eyes. Both of them were unhinged and sweaty, needing this more than they realised. 

"Beautiful," Tony whispered. With their fingers entwined, he ducked down and captured Peter in a deliciously romantic kiss, moaning into his mouth.

Peter practically screamed into his mouth as he hit his orgasm, bucking up and shooting his load all over their chests. Tony followed suit seconds later, coming all over them as he cried out and dug his face into Peter's neck. 

Both of them came down from their orgasm, holding onto each other's sweaty bodies as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. Tony was the first to move, climbing off of him and lying on his back. 

"That. Was. Fucking. Hot." He breathed heavily, wiping his face and looking up at the ceiling. "I certainly didn't expect that to happen,"

"Me neither." Peter said quietly. "I'm not sure what to do now."

"Well, we get cleaned up so we don't stay covered in cum." Tony chuckled, looking over to Peter who was also staring at the ceiling, the smile seeming to have faded from his face. 

"You wanted this right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's wrong?" Tony looked back to the ceiling, worried that he was the only one who had enjoyed this.

"How do we come back from this?" Peter asked him, "I won't be able to look at you without thinking about this,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"For me, it's amazing. But… I might get hard every time you come near me." 

Tony licked his lips and let his hand fall between their bodies, reaching for Peter's hand and holding it in his. "It seems to me… that we've started something."

"Like what?"

"Like… I won't be able to stop thinking about this either. I'll be thinking about your kisses… your taste… your gorgeous body. We're gonna be hard around the lab a lot."

Peter giggled, "That won't be fun if we have visitors. So uh… what do we do?"

"We keep kissing." Tony told him, "If you want to that is, we can do this again."

"We can?" Peter asked hopefully, "Because there's a huge change I'm going to develop a ridiculous crush on you. I'm already starting to…" 

Tony turned on his side and gazed over at him. "Well then, I'm going to have to cancel all my upcoming dates and rendezvous."

Peter grinned and blushed, turning to face him too. "Are we… are we going to be…  _ us _ ? I thought you didn't want to go back to just one person?"

The older man gave him a warm smile. "I didn't. But, you're not just a person. And I really liked kissing you, I'd rather kiss you than any of them anyway." 

"I'd rather kiss you than anyone else too," Peter said sweetly, "Maybe we should get cleaned up and discuss it some more?"

"Good plan, Spiderman." He answered with a smile. "Take my hand, and let's go have a shower."


End file.
